When its dark enough, you can see the stars
by Jodym134
Summary: Basically, Ronnie never lost the baby, and never got back with Jack. My idea reeling off from the ep on 1/7/10. Please R&R. Contains a few other characters.
1. Curtain twitching

**[[Had this idea during the episode 1/7/10. Its probably rubbish but ah well…I don't really write anymore due to certain circumstances and I've not written anything for a while, so im not promising this will be any good. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please read and review]]**

**The screams echoed through out the square. The piercing wails of a teenage girl, sending shivers up the spines of every single resident, waking them immediately from their slumber. The sound of wretching reaching the ears of the locals living nearer to the where the incident was taking place. **

**Curtains twitching as people jumped from their beds to see what was going on, and the odd person, standing in pyjamas, and dressing gowns, exiting their houses to get a closer look. **

**Ronnie Mitchell had, only minutes before, gone upstairs to get ready for a good nights sleep, leaving her mother and aunty downstairs. The screams made the hair on her arm stand on end as her heart skipped a solemn beat. The screams were so similar to ones that had escaped her the night her life completely fell to pieces once again. The night that Danielle died. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath automatically as she always did, when something reminded her of her daughter, as if it was the only way she could deal with it. **

**As her mind stopped racing, she looked down into the cot next to her bed, where her 7 week old baby daughter was sleeping. She didn't even squirm at the sound, but Ronnie felt a sudden urge to lift her daughter out of her cot, and cradle her tightly, as if to protect her. But, from what, she didn't know. **

**She walked over to the window, peeling back the curtains. In the centre of the square, that was lit up with street lamps, she could see four youths with fear etched over each of their faces. Ronnie's face dropped, and a look of fear submerged her features. She didn't know what had happened, but it certainly didn't look or feel good. **

**There was a light knock at Ronnie's bedroom door as she continued staring out of the window, trying to conjure up ideas of what may have happened. Turning around slowly, she saw her mother leaning against the door frame, taking in every detail of her daughter and grand daughter, almost forgetting why she had gone to Ronnie's bedroom in the first place. Suddenly snapping back into reality, Glenda suddenly spoke. **

''**I wonder what's going on out there, Did it wake Ruby?'' She almost whispered, so as not to wake Roxy and Amy, in the next room. Ronnie shook her head in answer to whether her daughter had woken. Clearly neither knew what was going on outside, but both seemed a little on edge over the situation. Mind you, nearly everybody on Albert square did. **

''**You should get some sleep. You look shattered'' Glenda spoke delicately, with eyes filled with nothing but love for her eldest daughter, and youngest granddaughter. She walked over to Ronnie and kissed her head before holding her hair back and kissing Ruby's head. ''I suppose I best be off then'' She added.**

**As her mother turned and started to walk out of the darkened room, Ronnie took a step forward into the dull light that was being pushed into the room from the landing. ''Could you stay?'' She croaked. Her throat was dry and she sounded almost husky. **

**Glenda turned slowly, suddenly noticing the wailing of police sirens. She looked deep into Ronnie's eyes, and could see how unsettled she appeared. She walked closer to her daughter. With just inches between the pair, Glenda, reached out and pushed the hair away from her daughters face, and lightly held her chin, lightly rubbing Ronnie's cheek with her thumb. ''Of course I can'' she smiled. **


	2. Im scared mum

**[[It's 4:30am …Eurgggh. I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while, but here goes…its probably going to be rubbish. Oh and to Simon23 who commented, I really don't find that appropriate at all, so go do one yeah! Thanks for all the other reviews so far.]]**

She lays in bed, willing her brain to give in, and let her sleep. There is no chance of that though. She knows full well that she will still be awake at 3am, when her daughter is due a feed. She knows full well, that nothing she tries in the next 2 and a half hours, will help her get even just a smidgen of shut eye. She should be used to it by now, but she isn't. Her body craves sleep. Her mind craves sleep.

Her eyes wander around the room. They stare in through the cot bars, taking in the way her daughter breathes in and out at a regular pace. Not a care in the world. Knowing nothing of what is happening around her. Knowing nothing of pain and suffering. Knowing nothing of hatred or loss. Ronnie wishes day in, day out, that this still applied to her.

She shifted her position yet again. She turned one hundred and eighty degrees, to see the back of her mothers head. Her silky hair still in a perfect bob around her shoulders. When she was little, she often got in bed with her mum. Whenever she couldn't sleep, or when she had had a nightmare, and even if there was just one clap of thunder.

_A 5 year old Veronica Mitchell, stood in the door way of her mothers bedroom. Her eyes brimmed with tears threatening to spill. ''Mummy, I'm scared'' she whispered, barely audible, as her mother slowly opened her eyes and took in the way her daughter looked so frightened. Another clap of thunder roared throughout the street outside. Little Veronica almost jumped out of her skin. Tears immediately ran down her cheeks, as she stared directly into her mothers eyes. Glenda knew how scared her daughter was of thunder. Archie would always shout at her for getting out of bed, and instantly pick her up and remove her, taking her straight back to her own bedroom, where she would cry herself to sleep. It wasn't the thunder that made her cry though. Veronica was more scared of her father than she was of thunder. A sudden flash of lightening seeped through into the bedroom, lighting up the whole room. Rain splattered on the windows, creating a constant tapping noise. ''What's up darlin'?'' Glenda got out of bed and kneeled down in front of her eldest daughter. ''Its ok baby'' she said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around her petrified daughter. ''Come and get in mummy's bed.'' she added. She stood up, towering over her dainty little girl, and scooped her up, into her arms, causing all the worries and fright, to immediately disappear from her daughter. Veronica knew she could always count on her mummy to be there and make everything better. She led in bed next to her mother, and snuggled deep into her arms, falling asleep almost instantly. _

Ronnie let out a sigh. It echoed in her bedroom, making it seem at least ten times louder than intended. She shifted her body yet again, trying to get comfortable. Sleep threatened to take over her body and her eyes began to close. She blinked, leaning upright slightly, peering over her mothers shoulder, to catch a glimpse of the time. _01:17. _She felt like she had been in bed for hours, but in reality, it was just less than one hour. Her mother appeared to have fallen asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ronnie lay her head back down, and yawned. Her eyes were finally giving in. This would the first time in years that Ronnie was asleep before 3am. She smiled to herself slightly, as her eyes eventually closed.

Within mere seconds, Ronnie's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. What was she doing. Why was she allowing herself to sleep this early. She knew she couldn't allow herself to. She knew she had to stay awake. She had to stay awake, because every time she closed her eyes, she had that same dream over and over again. That same dream, where she had to relive the most sickening and gut wrenching moments of her life, that she wished she had never had to go through. That dream that she so desperately tried to avoid, so as not to see his eyes, looking down onto her with slimmer of self satisfaction. Not to hear his voice muttering those very words that seeped into her body, and made her skin crawl. Not to feel his warm breath on her, that made her feel nauseous. As soon as her eyes closed, she saw that smug grin of his, and she knew immediately that he couldn't allow herself to sleep, not yet.

Ronnie's stomach churned. She couldn't get his face out of her head, even with her eyes open. Bile rose in her throat, but she knew she couldn't get to the bathroom in time. Holding her hand over her mouth, she saw her bin out the corner of her eye. Running over, she proceeded to vomit into it. She tried her hardest to be quiet, but who can be sick silently? _Nobody, _she told herself. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She hated the way he still had a hold on her. Hated the way, that even though he was dead and buried, he still had total control.

Ronnie wiped her mouth with a baby wipe and grabbed the bin, wanting to dispose of its contents straight away. She walked across the darkened landing, and went straight into the kitchen. She didn't turn on the light. She knew, that if she did, her eyes would ache, and it would take her longer to adjust to the light, than it would to dispose of the bag inside the small wicker bin. She walked back to her bedroom, where she intended to just sit and wait for her daughter to wake. There hadn't been even a stir from her mother, she Ronnie presumed she hadn't woken her. Ronnie stepped down into her bedroom. Her whole body ached and was begging her to just relax. A concept she had never grasped.

She sat down on the step slowly. From this angle, she could see her daughters innocent, trouble free face, sleeping peacefully. This tiny little person, who had changed her life dramatically, lay in her cot, not a care in the world. Ronnie made a vow, to always protect her little girl. To always keep her from harm. To always be there for her, to give her the world if it was possible.

Ronnie was so intent on watching her sleeping beauty, that she hadn't even noticed that Glenda was now sat up in the bed, just watching her daughter.

''What's up darlin'?'' She whispered. The sight of her 35 year old daughter, sitting in the door way brought back memories. Memories that Ronnie had thought of, not even 15 minutes ago. Ronnie's heart skipped a beat, as she was suddenly aware that her mother was awake. She could only just make out her mothers features, in the tiny shower of light, peering in between the gap in the curtains, from the street lights outside.

Ronnie hung her head. She wanted to tell her mum. She wanted to confide in her. She wanted her mum to tell her that everything was going to be ok. Just like she did when she was little. Only, Ronnie had learned not to trust people, not to let them in. _If you let them in, your only going to get hurt. And, what if her reaction is the same as Roxy's was. What if she doesn't believe me. Thing is, I need my mum. I need her to make things better like she did when I was little. But this isn't just a clap of thunder. This isn't a silly little dream, where I wake up and realise that there are no such thing as the boogey monster, and there sure as hell isn't one in my wardrobe. This is much worse than that. This is a secret I have kept for 21 year. 21 years, that she hadn't even been a part of. _Ronnie twiddled with her fingers unknowingly. She looked around the room, hoping to focus her attention away from her mother in the hope of thinking of something to say. _I can't tell her the truth….can I? _she asked herself.

Tears suddenly cascaded down Ronnie's face. _I cant believe I'm going to say this. I never open up to anyone. _Her train of thought came to an abrupt end, as a deep sob escaped her, causing Glenda to jump out of bed and approach her daughter. They looked into each others eyes, as if they were trying to work each other out.

''I'm scared mum''

**[[I don't like this chapter, but I've spent 2 days writing it. Please R&R…constructive criticism always welcome]]**


	3. Confession

**[[I held a 2 day old baby today…she's actually amazingly cute. Definitely cheered me up. Anyway…I don't know what to write, but I've not updated for what seems like ages so here goes…apologies if it is appalling…but I feel crap, and have had a constant rank smell up my nose all day, that no one else can smell…clearly I'm losing the plot…but who cares right?]]**

Ronnie's head immediately lowered and her eyes closed. She knew that there was now, no going back and that scared her. It scared her because this was a secret that only one person knew, and that she wished nobody knew. Tears once again started to slowly cascade down Ronnie's cheeks, silently.

Glenda, who was still half asleep and thrown into utter confusion, placed a hand softly onto Ronnie's shoulder. She gently put her other hand under Ronnie's chin, pushing it up slightly, so that her daughters eyes would meet her own. ''What's up darling?'' Glenda asked, barely a whisper, but said with complete sincerity. ''What are you scared of?'' Even after not seeing her daughter for twenty years, she still genuinely cared about her. She never stopped thinking of her girls. Every single day, she would wonder how they were, how life was treating them. She never intended to be absent from their lives, but Archie, well he made it impossible.

Ronnie simply shook her head slowly, and rubbed her head with her left middle finger. ''Its nothing'' she said, as she let out a loud sigh. ''I..I shouldn't have said anything.'' Ronnie had managed to calm herself, but tears were still evident in her eyes, and the lump in her throat was still there. She swallowed hard, trying to remove it, but it just would not go. She knew her mother wouldn't let it go that easily though. She knew she wouldn't just be able to break down, and her mother just go back off to sleep because she stated there was nothing wrong. Her mind was racing. She so badly wanted to get this off her chest. She wanted to finally get it out to someone who would at least try to help her finally get over it. She was still under her fathers hold, and she hated every second of it. She hated him.

Glenda was still knelt down in front of her eldest daughter, staring deep into her eyes. Ronnie looked so scared and helpless. She may not have been a part of her daughters life for 20 years, but she knew full well, that Ronnie was not one to show emotion. Not one to break down in front of anyone, especially the people closest to her. There had to be something wrong, something really wrong, for her to be acting like this. It wasn't just her raging hormones, and it wasn't just the fact of a few sleepless nights, caused by her daughters newborn child. ''Veronica, you can tell me'' she replied with concern laced in her voice. _There is nothing worse than seeing your daughter hurt, and it is even worse not knowing what is hurting her, resulting in not being able to do anything to help. But I don't know how I would even react anyway. What would I say, what would I do? It should be a maternal instinct, but we've been apart for 20 years. 20 years that were probably the most important years of my daughters lives, and, even though not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about my daughters, we've lost that all important bond that lets me know exactly what to do when things like this are happening. Scared. What of? What has happened? _''Veronica?'' Glenda questioned shakily.

''I was thirteen.'' Ronnie shuddered, but spoke calmly. Almost too calmly. _He Raped me. I just want to shout it out. Shout it out for everyone to hear. Let them know what a sick and twisted bastard he really was. Forcing his own teenage daughter to have sex with him. It is not normal, and I feel sick every time I think about it. _''He taught me to swim'' she scoffed.

Glenda's eyes squinted as she looked on at her daughter. _Why was she talking about their last holiday to France before she left. Was she trying to avoid speaking about what was clearly playing on her mind, or is this memory going to play a part in what she needs to get off her chest? _

There was a short silence. Neither keeping eye contact any longer. Glenda felt guilt. What for, she just didn't know, but she felt it. She felt, that at given moment, her heart was going to collapse and she didn't know if she was ready for what she was about to hear. Ronnie, unconsciously, grabbed a hold of the locket around her neck. Fiddling with it slightly as a way to distract herself.

''Was I a bad child?'' Ronnie asked still looking at the floor, voice slightly higher pitched than before.

Glenda raised an eye brow. Now she really was confused. ''Why do you ask?'' She questioned, utterly bemused. ''What is this all about Veronica?'' Glenda slowly got to her feet. She couldn't read her daughter. She couldn't work out what Ronnie was getting at. She wanted to know why she was asking such daft questions.

Ronnie looked back up, feeling the incessant glare coming from her mother. ''Please….Just answer my question.'' Ronnie spoke as though she had given up on any kind of emotion. Her eyes were now dry, although still blotchy, and she just stared, transfixed on her mothers expression. Watching her slowly move from around the bedroom.

''Of course you weren't.'' Glenda replied in an almost frustrated tone. Truth is, she was getting frustrated. Frustrated with not know what her daughter was so scared of. Frustrated that her daughter couldn't just come out and say what was playing on her mind.

''Then why did he do it?'' Ronnie almost choked on her words, as yet again more tears cascaded down her face. _I must have been bad. I must have been really bad for him to punish me the way he did. You hear stories of it happening, but you never think its going to be you. Then when it does happen, you tell yourself its not happening, and do all you can to forget about it. Thing is, the more you try to forget, the more it haunts you, the more you have nightmares about it. Keeping this dark secret locked away has done nothing but make me feel worse. I don't want pity, that's the last thing I want. I just want to tell someone, to get it off my chest, and for that person to tell me that I can get past this. I will never forget, and it can never be erased, but I just want to go one day where it doesn't haunt me. _

''Darlin, your confusing me now. What do you mean, why did he do it? Did what sweetheart?'' She quizzed. Her voice was still empathetic. Still laced with utter concern, but she just wanted to know. The conversation was dragging, and it just made her think the worst.

''He was meant to love me. He was the one person who was supposed to protect me. But he didn't. He said it was my fault. But it wasn't, was it? How could it have been my fault? He did it, not me. And I couldn't stop him. I was a child. I was scared mum, and he knew I was scared. But it just kept happening. '' Ronnie became almost hysterical blurting all of this out. Glenda stared at her. She didn't know what to do, how to calm her daughter down. ''I couldn't stop it'' Repeating the last sentence over and over in a hushed voice, shaking her head continously.

''Who are you on about?'' Glenda cried out. Her voice was much louder than intended, but she feared that Ronnie wouldn't hear her over her own voice if she had continued to whisper.

''Dad…My dad. Archie'' Ronnie spilled, almost heaving at the mere mention of his name. Closing her eyes, she saw his face. Saw his smug grin and evil eyes glaring into her soul, burning it with the look he so often through in her direction. The same look she had seen so many times, when he had got one over on her.

Glenda's eyes shot back in Ronnie's direction. Her daughter looked so fragile. So broken. ''What did he do?'' she asked almost not wanting to in fear of what she was about to be faced with. There was silence. Ronnie's fists were clenched, with her nails digging into her skin. Not once throughout the whole conversation had she contemplated moving from her seated position. She felt to weak. To weak physically and mentally. ''Veronica, what…what did he do to you?'' Again she was met with silence. ''Ronnie?'' This time Glenda spoke more forcefully. She walked right up to her daughter, but chose no contact with her. She wasn't sure what she was about to hear. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment, and she was shaking slightly.

''He raped me'' she said calmly, with a solitary tear, that burned her eye as it escaped and trickled slowly down her cheek. _So now she knows. Now she knows exactly why I hate him so much. Why do I feel guilty for telling her though? Why do I feel like I've just let her down? She hasn't even shown any sign of reaction yet. _

Glenda slowly stepped backwards and fell into a sitting position on the bed. Her mouth was gaped slightly. She rubbed her forehead, almost identically to how Ronnie did. She buried her head into her hands, and shook her head softly. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked up to notice Ronnie simply looking at her, fear etched over every single feature of her beautiful face. _What do I say to that? What do I do to comfort her? How could Archie do this? Why hadn't I noticed? _All the questions she just wanted to blurt out at her eldest child, but somehow not managing to find her own voice.

Just as Glenda opened her mouth to speak, a small cry came from the side of them. Ruby had woken up for a feed. Ronnie immediately jumped up and almost ran over to her daughter. She picked her up quickly, and rushed out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen to where she had already prepared a bottle, to feed her daughter. Not once did she make any eye contact with her mother. She was to scared to.

**[[Meh, like it? Im not sure I do. Thanks for the reviews by the way guys…they make me smile]]**


	4. Unsettled

**[[(8)The world better prepare, for when I'm a billionaire.(8) TUUUNE. Sarah23, if you don't like it, don't fucking read it darlin', I'm not asking you to read my fic am I?. You and Simon23 are probably the same person! Knob. I don't have to explain any excuse to you love. Anyway, just watched EE on iplayer…I hate Lucas…Dudeybob, I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors, I was always appalling at the grammar side of things in English at school lol. Thanks for reviews so far]]**

Glenda sat in shock, for what felt like hours, but, in reality, was not even five minutes. Her daughter had been raped. Raped by her own father. The man who Glenda had been married to. The man she thought would only ever do right by his children. How wrong could she have been. Her head fell into her hands and she started to sob. Knowing what this man had done to her little girl made her feel sick. She left her daughters with him. She left her pregnant, fourteen year old daughter, in the hands of that sick bastard. ''_If he wasn't already dead, id kill him'' _she thought to herself.

She knew she had to go and talk to Ronnie. She needed to know the details. She needed to know where and when. She needed to know if there was something she should have noticed. She should have noticed something like that happening if she was around, but she had left with no word of where she was. _Did it happen when I left? Or was it going on right under my nose? _So many questions were running through Glenda's head, that she was starting to get a migraine. Her eyes stung from the bitter tears, and guilt coursed through her veins. She just wanted to hold her eldest daughter in her arms and make everything better, but how ever much anyone wished for it, there was no way of erasing the past.

Glenda got up off the bed and turned the lamp on, before stepping over to the dressing table, in the corner of her daughters bedroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed just how puffy and red her eyes had gone. She had not shed a tear since the day she left her girls. She felt she had no right to cry, as she was the one that chose to go. She wished she had the courage to stay and take Archie's abuse, but she was too weak. She should have stayed, and then maybe he would not have touched his daughter.

After wiping her tear stained faced, she glanced over at the clock. _3:57am. _The time had flown by with no warning. Her daughter had been out of the room for over an hour. She knew Ruby didn't take that long to feed, and the only conclusion in Glenda's mind was that her daughter was trying to avoid her. She didn't want that to happen though. She wanted to talk to Ronnie, so made her way out into the hallway, looking for a sign of where Ronnie was. Seeing a dull surge of light coming from the living room, Glenda could only assume that her daughter was in there.

Walking over to the door, Glenda rested her hand on the door handle, and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. She was tired, completely shattered, but there was no way she was going to sleep, so now, was as good a time as any, to talk to her daughter about her recent revelation. She took another deep breath, before pushing the door open slowly, in the hope it wouldn't make a noise. The television was on, but there was no sound. Noticing her daughter led on the sofa, fast asleep, with her grand daughter sleeping soundly on her chest, Glenda smiled slightly. Ronnie suited motherhood.

Glenda tiptoed over, and stood in front of her sleeping daughter. She carefully moved Ronnie's arm from Ruby's back and placed it on the sofa. She picked up Ruby gently, hoping that the movement would not wake Ronnie. Seeing her grand daughters face twitch slightly, as if she was about to start crying, Glenda, quickly started to rock her in her arms, keeping her calm and asleep. She placed Ruby in her moses basket, which was situated in the corner of the living room, and walked back over to Ronnie.

She simple watched her daughter sleep for a few minutes. Ronnie's facial expression suddenly changed, and she look scared. Her brow was furrowed, which caused Glenda to feel slightly unsettled. This was obviously haunting her daughter. _He_ was obviously haunting her daughter, even in her dreams. Ronnie became fidgety, and was tossing and turning, and her bottom lip was pouting. Glenda couldn't watch it anymore. She just wanted to wrap her daughter in her arms, and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

''Veronica?'' She whispered, put a hand on top of Ronnie's, and wiggling it slightly.

Ronnie continued her restless sleep, rapidly moving from one position to another. ''Stop Dad'' She whispered, still asleep, her voice etched with fear.

**[[Just a filler chapter really. Next chapter will be Ronnie and Glenda talking, and someone over hearing…dum dum duuuuuuum lol. Its come to my attention, that some people cant review on chapter 3, with it saying they have already reviewed, but its cuz I deleted the chapter about not updated for a while and yeah, my bad…some may now not be able to review chapter 4 for the same reason….Blonde moment or what?]]**


	5. Stop Lying

**[[I'm sorry I've not updated for a while. Laptop/laziness issue. I Promise I shall update more often. Thanks for reviews so far.]]**

The dream. It was the same every night. Every single night, she was forced to relive the moment her father first abused her. That very moment that was the reason her life had ended up in such a mess.

Glenda's eyes widened upon hearing her daughter sleep talk. Her beautiful daughter was haunted, so haunted. She had left Archie because of his abuse towards herself. She knew just how controlling her was. How twisted he was. Guilt flooded her. Why had she left her daughters with this man. The thought of this creep of a man laying his hands upon their eldest daughter made Glenda feel physically sick.

Ronnie was still tossing and turning on the sofa. Glenda could not watch anymore. She couldn't see her little girl suffering any longer. ''Veronica Darling'' Glenda spoke softly, gently rubbing Ronnie's arm.

Ronnie woke immediately. She quickly scrambled to her feet, in a confused daze. ''Where's Ruby?'' She asked in a loud, panicked tone, whilst her eyes searched for her precious daughter. Ronnie had remembered that she had fallen asleep with Ruby on her chest. She'd never done that before, but just having her daughter so close, hearing her breathe in and out so perfectly, made Ronnie feel trouble free. This little girl was all she needed now. She panicked when she awoke to find her daughter no longer fast asleep on her. She needed to know where she was.

Glenda stood, and moved closer towards Ronnie. She gently put her hand on her daughters shoulder and pointed out where she had placed her granddaughter. Ronnie straight away walked over and checked on her little princess. Ruby was sleeping peacefully in her moses basket, wriggling her little legs about every couple of seconds.

Suddenly it dawned on Ronnie what she had revealed to her mother. _Shit. _She thought to herself.

''Veronica love…'' Glenda whispered as she walked over to her daughter and took both her hands in her own, trying to look deep into her eyes, but unable to due to Ronnie bowing her head and staring at the floor.

''What you told me, about your father, is it true?'' Glenda asked. She knew it was true. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it happened. She knew from the way her daughter spoke, that she hasn't made this up. She knew what this man was capable of.

_It was a Tuesday night, and Glenda had been out with her friends. Archie had got the girls ready and sent them to bed by 8pm. She walked in the door, clearly intoxicated. Archie heard his wife struggle with the door, then slam it shut, giggling as she did so. He was angry. She swore she would be back by 11pm, yet now it was already12:39am. He sat in the dark in the lounge, with just the light of the moon peering through the window, causing a shadow or him across deep red carpet. She crept into the lounge, putting her hand through the gap in the door to turn on the light before she entered. Archie raised his head and stared right into his wife's eyes. He looked almost possessed. Glenda knew she was in trouble. Knew that her being late wasn't going to go down well at all. Sheer fury flashed through Archie's eyes, causing Glenda to freeze on the spot. ''Bit late eh darlin'?'' he spoke sarcastically with a venomous tone. ''Uh, yeah, look I'm sorry. The taxi was really late. I'm sorry Archie. It wont happen again, I promise'' Glenda replied. She was scared. She made up the fact that the taxi was late, she had been having fun with a few friends and didn't look at the time. She had hoped he would be in bed when she got home, then she could lie and say that she was home on time, and had slept on the sofa so as not to wake him. Archie stood up. He walked calmly over to his wife, with a smile on his face. Pulling her into a false sense of security, he shook his head and muttered ''its ok''. He put one hand on Glenda's waist, and the other behind her head and began to kiss her passionately. Glenda was confused. One minute, pure anger seared through her husband, the next minute he was being affectionate. Just then she knew she was in trouble. He yanked her hair, forcing her head back with such a force, causing an instant pain. She let out a small shriek. Archie glared into her eyes, pure hatred and anger pouring out of them. ''You're sleeping with someone else aren't you?'' he snarled. ''no of course I'm not, I wouldn't do that Archie.'' Glenda replied, pure fear laced her tone. He didn't believe his wife. That was obvious. Still holding her by her hair, he pushed her onto the sofa. Her ripped open her shirt. Glenda knew what was about to happen. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend it was not happening. Pretend that Archie was not forcing her to have sex with him. She had tried screaming at him to get off of her, tried pushing him, she cried, and even stayed silent at one point, in the hope that he would stop, but he wouldn't. She closed her eyes and mind off from what was happening, she thought of other things, but there was no way she could shut off from what was happening. When Archie had finished with her, he stood up, pulled his dressing gown back around him, and walked off slowlt, leaving Glenda crying on the living room floor, curled up in a ball. ''Your dirty'' he muttered as he walked out of the living room door. _

''Don't…Don't you believe me?'' Ronnie asked. Tears started to well up in her eyes. What was she going to do if even her mother didn't believe her? Her sister didn't believe her, and for a while they didn't even speak. These are the two people who were supposed to believe every word she said, and it appeared neither of them believed her. ''He raped me mum. My dad raped me, and you're stood here asking me if it is true. Why would I make something like that up?'' her tone was louder. She was angry that it appeared she was being accused of lying. She wasn't a liar, and she didn't want to made out to be one.

''Stop lying. Your sick'' Both Ronnie and Glenda turned round to see the shadow in the door way of the living room, knowing full well who it was, but unable to see them from the darkness of the landing.

**[[I cant seem to get a lot of this chapter how I want it, but ill post it anyway before it annoys me any more.]]**


End file.
